Multiple sclerosis, a crippling nerve disorder characterized by disseminated patches of demyelination in the brain and spinal cord, has occupied the attention of research organizations for many years without, unfortunately, any appreciable success. Although ACTH (adrenocorticotropic hormone) or prednisone appears to hasten recovery in acute attacks, especially when administered early in the episode, there is no specific therapy, even today.